starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal
The immortal is a protoss cybernetic war machine.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Overview Immortals stem from dragoons. Their pilots live in a sterile nutrient solution saturated with microscopic machines, which helps preserve their mangled bodies. The machines repair aging tissue, destroy any foreign matter that might penetrate the cockpit (usually due to hull breaches) and regulate the pilot’s heart rate, brain activity, and biological functions. Armaments Immortals are outfitted with two twin phase disrupters as their primary attack form; they give critical fire support to legions of zealots against ground targets,Breckon, Nick. 2007-07-17. E3 07: StarCraft 2 Interview Shacknews Accessed 2007-07-28. deployed when the protoss are faced with heavy enemy firepower.Races: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07These blasts can easily punch large holes in heavy plating, but their limited field of fire prevents Immortals from engaging aerial targets.2014-11-20, Immortal Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-21 When deployed, immortals give critical support by eliminating enemy artillery and ranged attackers.Unit: Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-14 The hardened shields used by immortals are created by intertwining spectrums and wavelengths of varying intensity. Through this, these shields are incredibly dense, able to mitigate powerful impacts such as siege tank rounds or the blades of an ultralisk, through energy dissipation. When the remaining dragoons were turned into immortals, the protoss decided to outfit them with these shields in an attempt to further preserve their most ancient and venerable warriors. However, the shields only activate when struck by powerful attacks, which leaves them more vulnerable to the pinprick attacks of lesser foes.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. History Historically, crippled veteran templar could volunteer to continue serving by being transplanted into dragoon exoskeletons. This honored tradition was broken by the fall of Aiur when the shrine dedicated to dragoon creation was infested by the zerg. Following the , crippled templar were transplanted into the new immortal exoskeletons instead.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. The first were in service by 2502.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The remaining dragoons were transformed into immortals. Ultimately, immortals are a dying breed. Soon, none will remain.Unit: Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-14 Game Unit |gun1name=Phase disruptors |gun1strength=20 (+30 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.45 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+2/+3 vs armored |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=450 |makescore=225 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The immortal is geared against small groups of armored targets. The hardened shield allows the immortal to survive even when outnumbered by units with slow but powerful attacks; conversely faster firing units, typically dealing low damage per attack, work well against immortals. In the campaign, immortals are good defenders against Maar and other hybrids. Immortals dropped by warp prisms may conduct raids against enemy structures and expansions. Immortals are a good counter against roaches and ravagers. If a zerg player is using these units in excess, immortals can be considered a core unit.2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 Abilities Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, the hardened shield trait is removed, replaced by a barrier ability.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Immortal Quotations Wings of Liberty Immortals are usable in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty protoss mini-campaign, available during and after the "A Sinister Turn" mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Development From a gameplay standpoint, immortals were conceived to act as "meat shields," as per its hardened shields. However, it has been found that players used them more aggressively than initially conceived.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 The immortal's barrier ability was temporarily removed during development.2015-02-12, Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Development Update – February 12, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-14 It received a buff during the Legacy of the Void beta in order to encourage warp prism drops. The barrier originally gave the immortal 200 HP.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-15. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- April 15, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Known Immortals *Khastiana Trivia As an Easter egg, the immortal's portrait occasionally showed a "goldfish", although it appeared more often than it should. As a joke, Dustin Browder called the fish "Herbie".Dustin Browder, Gunnar Petzall. 2009-06-29. StarCraft II Developers Talk. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-06-29. In the retail version the goldfish can be seen occasionally, but there's a long time between one and another appearance. It can be seen if you open the immortal portrait on the map editor's visualizer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Images File:Taldarim Immortal SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim immortal. References